logosfandomcom-20200222-history
20th Century Fox Television/other
TCF Television Productions, Inc. 1955–1959 TCF_Television_Productions_Inc_1955.jpg TCF tv Productions color.jpg anqai7OeK_y4yvSkThQubg221647.jpg 53e6f346e660fd4041ace7e1a986636b.jpg TCF TV Productions.jpg 20th Century-Fox Television 1958–1960 20th Century Fox Television 1958.png 4755a7cb4c3fe4a39a91a5af35fc6594.jpg 20th Century Fox Television 1960–1966 20thcenturyfoxtelevision1962 c.png dcf6489483ec655e132c1105bd136c0f.png 025c16fe9e804e3841dca72506536642.jpg 8d933eaa8966c8ef65d9fb7f203e1718.png 5f409dbdf865cd210b0bca9854b091e1.png 1774a137e33d7a7ad181856ca6a1e219.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-05h21m31s252.png 20thcenturyfoxtelevision1962 c (2).png|Sepia version nFhGDiBaQjUZ-2tAU9bMCw16380.jpg This television variant of the theatrical 20th Century Fox logo shows the word "TELEVISION" placed in front of the word "CENTURY" as it zooms into view. 1965–1981 1965–1976 Same as before, but the background's 20th Century Fox logo changes to 1953's version. e2cab4fc2c1a20dccdbb4491fe956da3.jpg|Black and white version 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 1.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 2.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 4.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 5.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 6.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 7.png nfOZSZi4LYTHp0eTvkQIgQ25541.jpg 20th Century Fox Television 1966.jpg fHq0ngpsAtRtBanltdh5Og26519.jpg aed4ce1ba585f3b424aefdd226357d7b.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 3.png 20th Century Fox Television 1965-A.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 8.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) 9.png D758e64447b64feb10dc085d3531b0a5.jpg|"Distributed by" version 36bb32148529c469550b8aef6e74f65f.png|''The Starlost'' (1973) 1966–1981 3b501554a5f9379e477600624fcd7460.png D5b34c8bd6207991a2bfa3337d436089.png 0f7c280a7e540e650562c3959bc6cd9c.png 390ceac990baa8ff2a4e17c95bc499c4.png e35771aa34e03a027101f207c3c442d3.png 85cd30042485924717b34b9a2b95fccf.png 8d6c2984bf6e5ec1105146ca7f861ef3.png Foxtv1976.jpg|1976 version with the registered trademark symbol 20th Century Fox Television (1976).png 20th Century Fox Television (1978).jpg 8b8f90f745940777cff4fc38e9131c98.jpg 20th Century-Fox Television (1981).jpg 20th Century-Fox Television (1984).jpg f14629f5a545f5a03255fce0ae5edd6d.png B2LYoOMIChGuv1VVN JCVA181943.jpg 1981–1993 20th Century Fox Television (1981).jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1982).jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1984).jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1985).jpg vlcsnap-2019-01-18-03h27m38s010.png 20th Century Fox Television (1986).png 40db8a731f2c78cc7cb7fde908cc7f25.png 213bf24a0e7332870082fdc6d5f783a3.png ad6ea82fa4a2d27083c53ba272ba3a1e.png 5b57502f502e15874b5852b7388bafe8.png 076b858f8b7e04e7de940c4be4f1ba4a.png 0889e4650afa73c924973c55377f853a.png a75798fbc7c2f8e793d27a56d67736fa.png 2926ac7f4247cc9ae44bb2062214a960.png HqEwZ6ezk2nGzP7Zd5Eu9w1118893.jpg 20th Century Fox Television 1990-A.jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1990) 3.png 20th Century Fox Television (1991).png 20th Century Fox Television 1982 widescreen version.jpg|Widescreen version b5e6d2fb8ab962b0d40a3e5893fafdf3.png 1992–present See 20th Television 1995–present 1995–2007 20th Century Fox Television (1995-1997).jpg|Early version (1995-1997) Ebafa33c67aeae51e4179d758c00b002.png 20th Century Fox Television (1995) 1.png|1995 version 215e938dc0a9d2fadb5257269cbea449.png F3f7679e1e1e62b26c9db4c153be000a.png 20th Century Fox Television (1995) 2.png vlcsnap-2014-02-23-08h52m41s42 (2).png|Bylineless version 1998–2007 TCFT_(2000,_A).jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Television_-_2000.png 20th Century Fox Television (1998) 2.png|Widescreen version 20th Century Fox Television (1998) 1.png|Squished version 20th Century Fox Television bylineless.png|Bylineless version 20th century fox tv iaw.jpg|The "In association with" variant (Seen from Andy Ricther Controls the Universe (2003)). TCFT (2000, B).jpg|The 2000 variant, but the logo films backwards. People know this version as the abridged version. 30th Century Fox Television 2000s.jpg|''Futurama'' version bandicam 2018-10-29 18-54-39-087.png|An extended version of the logo. 2007–2013 20th Century Fox Television (2007) 1.png 20th Century Fox Television (2007) 2.png|Widescreen version b57452d5a8f3253bda671f347f7b532a.jpg|Squished version 30th Century Fox Television (2007).png|''Futurama'' version This logo is more enhanced and has a CGI shine over it. It is shown in 4:3 format as well as widescreen for high definition broadcast. 2013–present vlcsnap-2014-01-08-00h42m55s184.png s5F1RO2V.jpeg|Official Twitter Page icon (@20centuryfoxTV) 30th Century Fox Television (2014).png|''The Simpsons''/''Futurama'' crossover episode variant vlcsnap-2015-11-08-00h13m36s246.png|1.85:1 version With the split of News Corp, the byline was removed. In-credit version 1972–1982 8ad6857e47d054be164082f83f6ce042.png|''The New Perry Mason'' (1973) Hvu-3rOGy-miV1jFgN3j_Q54936.jpg|''Dance Fever'' (1979) 1982–1987 20th Century-Fox Television (1983).jpg Videos 1955–1959= TCF Television Productions (1956) TCF television 1957 |-| 1958–1960= TCF television 1959 |-| 1960–1966= TCF Television (1960) TCF Television (1960, B) TCF Television (1960, C) 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1961) 20th century fox 1960's 20th Century-Fox Television B&W Warp Speed (1963-1966) |-| 1965–1984= 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1965) 20th Century Fox Television (1966) 2 20th Century Fox Television logo (1965) "Short Version" 20th Century Fox Television (1966) 20th Century Fox Television (1967) 1 20th Century Fox Television logo (1976) |-| 1981–1993= 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1982) A Glen Larson Production & 20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Television logo (1982) 20thCentury FoxTVLogo1982 1986 20thCentury FoxTVLogo1986 1990 20th Century Fox Television logo (1982 - high tone) 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1988) Gracie Films (1987) & 20th Century Fox Television (1988) |-| 1995–present= 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1995) 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1997) 20th Century Fox Television (1997) & 20th Television (1995) Combo Bunim Murray Productions 20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Television logo (2007) "Widescreen" 20th Century Fox Television logo (2007) "Short Version" Reamworks-20th Century Fox Television (2007) 2 Imagine Television Samuel Baum Productions MiddKid Productions 20th Century Fox Television (2009) Hanley Productions-The Detective Agency-20th Century Fox Television (2015) Amblin Television-Paramount Television-20th Century Fox Television (2015) Category:20th Century Studios Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Special logos